The Maelstrom Rages On
by bloodyhound17
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is given a new chance at life. A life without ridicule, and burden. A chance to experience happiness. He is taken tp Earthland to become a mage or better yet a dragon slayer. (Ain't tellin) Taught by the dragon Maelstrom, he learns to be strong. But what awaits him in the future. Stay tuned. Minor lang. NarutoXMysterygirl? Influenced By SoulReaperCrewe. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

YAAAAHOOOOOO! This is the hound of the hour aka Bloodyhound17 feasting on your flesh and bringing you a rewrite of The Sage Of Fairy Tail giving credit to the original author SoulReaperCrewe and giving credit to I wish I was avatar18 and Shadow Knight Destroyer for giving me ideas. So look these guys up, good stories.

Naruto/Mystery girl

Description of Naruto going into Earthland:

Naruto gets a clean slate in a new life. Half of his chakra which includes Kurama's chakra turns into magic. Will be the dragon slayer of the ******* dragon Maelstrom. Will be trained while in Purgatory, not a lot though because me no like OP Naruto. Pairing will be changed, you will find out on your own.

_The Maelstrom Rages On_

_Chapter: Relief_

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but white.

"Where am I?" he spoke with a groan.

Slowly Naruto pushes himself off, slightly stumbling and staggers. That's what three years of war does to you. Fighting off Obito, Juubi and then Madara fully revived, who then had the powers of the sage of six paths, suffering the loss of Kurama, having him return and then killing off Madara. Last but not least fighting off his longtime rival and friend Sasuke Uchiha.

After days of straight on fighting, back and forth between the two rivals Naruto finally landed the death blow to Sasuke. Despite knowing he couldn't save his so called friend and the man he once called his rival and brother, he was happy knowing that now no one else could be hurt by the obsession of an Uchiha's , hopefully ending the Uchiha race.

The end of war a most mournful time. A time to mourn, and a time to cheer for the end of the war. A time to mourn the loss of a hero.

(White-Out Space)

"Hospital…no I don't smell the cleaning chemicals," Naruto said as he sat straight up.

_"__So I'm dead."_

"Yes you are Naru-chan," said a voice pleasant voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around to see a beautiful woman at around his age, wearing a black kimono with red flower blossoms designed on it and traditional sandals. She had black hair streaming down to her thighs and soft green eyes.

"I have always wanted to meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You have always been spoken of very highly and I wanted to see for myself what the Hero of the Shinobi World was like" she said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked with a little panic in his voice but stayed somewhat calm.

"I'm Kami as you are dead and you are in Purgatory or between hell and heaven to make it easier to understand."

"Wait if I'm dead, why aren't I in heaven or hell? AMI GETTING A SPECIAL PUNISHMENT JUST FOR ME?! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto asked for a second then panicked, then stopped in realization.

"I AIN'T RETARDED YA JERK!" Naruto shouted as a tick mark formed on his head

"I never said you were you said that and no you aren't in any trouble at all. You have done nothing wrong in fact there is a very special place in heaven just for you because of all the good deeds you have done in your life, you have sacrificed a great deal in your lifetime, and for this I congratulate you," Kami said as she gave Naruto a peck on the cheek which caused the blond to pull a Hinata and blushed a tomato.

Kami giggled at the expression on Naruto's face.

"I never thought Kami would be such a beauty," he spoke out loud by accident which caused him to quickly cover his mouth and slightly blush.

"Speak for yourself Naruto, you are very sweet, and kinda handsome. Most think I'm some kind of old man, nyaa," she said with a cute kitty pout.

Naruto chuckled before getting serious again. "So why am I here in Purgatory then if I'm dead?" he asked.

"That will be explained very soon however first there are some people here that would like to see you. I'm sure you would be delighted to see them." Kami said as she stepped back.

"Really who?" he asked before he felt his hand gets gripped from behind. Whoever it was had very smooth and gentle hands and was very warm. A kind of warmth Naruto had only experienced once. It was a kind of warmth that he could never forget. He slowly turned around and as soon as he saw who it was, tears came out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Standing there in front of him was the second jinchurriki of the Kyuubi, the one called The Red-Hot Harbanero, the one he called… his mother.

"Mom," he whispered.

"Hey my baby-boy," she said with a warm smile that only a mother could produce. It was a smile that made Naruto's heart warm up.

"Mom," he said again as he now wrapped his arms around her and held her close as tight as he could, thinking that if he let go she would disappear.

"Sshh Naruto its okay I'm here," she whispered into his ear while slowly stroking his hair, making a swirl of relief and calmness wash over him. Kami watched the exchange in front of her and smiled.

Nothing could be any more beautiful than the reunion between a mother and her son.

"I've missed you so much," he said through his sobs.

"And I missed you, I missed you so much," she said as she started to cry.

Hearing this Naruto smiled a smile like no other.

"Now, lets get have a look at you," she said pushing him back slightly.

"I missed a great deal of your life, I wish I could see you grow up," Kushina said.

"You look so much like your father, so handsome too," she suddenly said hugging her son again earning a chuckle from both Naruto and Kami.

"Well he is our son, what did you expect," came a voice. Naruto looked over and saw his father Minato Namikaze standing their smiling proudly at him, with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you waiting for, are you just going to stand there staring?" Minato said with a chuckle.

"Dad!" Naruto said as ran over to his father and tackled him into the ground and hugged him which knocked the two down on to the ground. This made everyone chuckle at the excited Naruto as he now had his parents standing by his side.

Standing up again Minato looked at Naruto and saw how much he had grown. "You've made me very proud my son," Minato said placing his hand on top of Naruto's head, ruffling his hair.

"You stayed true to your word Naruto and finally managed to bring about a world of peace. Something most thought could never be done. With the Five Great Nations united, an era of peace can finally begin," Minato said speaking very proudly at the accomplishment that Naruto had made the one accomplishment he wished he could have brought about himself.

"You've made all of us very proud Naruto. It's hard to believe you are that little knucklehead who used to paint the Hokage monument in that horrid bright orange jumpsuit," Kushina said beaming with pride at her son.

"Hey don't mock the color orange! Plus if I could escape a bunch of anbu and jounin in a bright orange suit, then I must be a beast!" Naruto said with mock hurt, then boasted.

Everyone just rolled their eyes but had to admit escaping anbu in orange was pretty damn good.

Kami started to walk towards the family of three. "(Cough) Naruto, I think its time that I explain, why you are here," kami said getting the attention of Naruto and his parents.

"Naruto… You have endured a life like no other, you experienced pain mentally, physically and many other ways as well. You have been neglected, mislead, misunderstood, and unloved. Yet you held out until the very end, with a beautiful smile and a courageous amount of confidence. Me, your parents, and many others have agreed to let you have a second chance at life, to have a life where you would be loved, a life where you would have friends and family. Do you accept?" Kami finished

Naruto didn't know what to say but turned towards his parents. When he looked at the two of them again, they were looking down to the ground sulking.

"Naruto," they both said.

"We are sorry for what you had to go through. You shouldn't have had to go through any of it. You never should have received the pain that we burdened you with. I was a fool to believe the village would accept you as a hero," Minato said. "And because of my foolishness it caused you great harm, farther then I imagined."

"We never wanted any of that to happen to you. We had to watch everything that happened to you and it tore us up. We cursed you to a horrid life," Kushina said.

"But that's not your fault," Naruto argued back causing them shock. "If you hadn't then I might not have done the things that I did. I might not have been able to save and change Gaara for the better. Granny Tsunade may have never became the Hokage. The Akatsuki could have collected all of the tailed beasts and the five Great Shinobi Nations might not have become one."

"**And I would have stayed a big ass jerk if it weren't for you kit," **said a deep voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him to see Kurama towering over him, looking down at him with a foxy grin.

"**You are the only one who wanted to get rid of my hatred and befriend, you didn't come under my influence and came through in the end and did the impossible. You kept your promises, no matter the consequences, no matter the risk"** Kurama said as he smiled.

"Thanks Kurama," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"**And because of this I give you my chakra, don't need it where I'm going, but you need to find a way to control it again," **Kurama granted as he his face grew a smirk.

"It's okay, besides I wanted to start fresh," Naruto said nervously.

"**I'm sorry but enough of the reunion, I need to inform you of the world you are going to, its called Earthland and instead of chakra or shinobi, it has magic and mages,"** Kami informed as she turned serious.

Naruto was in shock "_Isn't magic a child's fairy tale?"_

"**This isn't a child's fairy tale now let me tell you the history of Earthland," **Kami said reading Naruto's mind.

(An hour or so later)

Kami had taught Naruto about the basics of magic, dragons, dragon slayers, types of magic **and** had Naruto memorize the entire map of Earthland.

"Kami-chan before we leave can I ask you a few favors first," Naruto asked the god.

Kami nodded with a faint blush as he added –chan at the end of her name.

"I was hoping I could keep some of my abilities, and can I get a supply of ninja tools,? Naruto asked.

"**You can keep your abilities but your chakra will split in half, so half is majic and the other is chakra, also you would have to redo your control exercises," **Kami said with a cute face. "**Also I can't give you a supply directly, but when you join a guild, I'll make sure that a weapons shop can make you, your ninja tools and sealing paper."**

"It will do… I guess," Naruto said while a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Oh, I just remembered, just like Kurama his title was Kyuubi, and Kami is just a title right, **what is your name?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.**

Kami was just shocked no one has asked for her name before and she started to blush again.

"**No one has asked for my name before, but any ways my name is Mai, Naruto-kuuuun,"** Mai said as she supported a nearly full blown blush.

"That's a nice name Mai-chan," Naruto said as he smiled. (AN: Naruto is still somewhat oblivious)

Mai just blushed again at Naruto's compliments and kindness **"Naruto-kun say one last goodbye** **before you leave to Earthland,"**

Naruto walked up to his parents and the fox and said, "I love you mom, dad, I'll miss you both. See ya later Kurama."

"I'll miss you too son and hope to see you again soon but not too soon and have a great life in Earthland," said Minato as he hugged his son.

"I'll miss you Naruto, I hope you find a girlfriend, I want to have a lot of grand children," Kushina said with a wide grin, making Naruto blush.

"**See ya later….kit," **Kurama said as he held out a fist bump and Naruto connected.

"**Naruto-kun good luck to the future ahead of you, I'm starting to like you," **Mai said as she gave Naruto a French kiss making his face look like a red tomato.

"**Bye Naruto-kun," **Mai said as Naruto fell into a pit of darkness.

"Bye Mai –chan," Naruto said as he blacked out.

THE END

That was good right?

WHEN NARUTO MET MAI (KAMI) SHE IS HIS AGE OR APPEARS TO BE, WHICH IS 18 YEARS OLD

So how you guys like It

Plz review and pm any ideas you have for the story, and I might consider it.

No flames I will not permit it!

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2: Dragons

YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO! IT'S THE HOUND OF HOUR BREAKING THE SILENCE WITH SOME SPLATTERIN IT'S YOUR FAVORITE HOUND THEE BLOODYHOUND17 IN THE FLESH

I'm sorry for the cap locks I kinda had a few chapters done beforehand so, yeah…

Also there is no harem. Mai as in Kami loves Naruto but Naruto is an idiot in romance. It was only one sided and might never come back to a Naruto/Kami. Maybe Naruto will meet Mai again when Naruto is nearing death. It is only a one time thing basically. As far as I know no lemons… Also there might be typos…..

NOW ON TO THE STORY AND REMIND ME IF I LEFT SOME STUFF OUT BY ACCIDENT

_THE MAELSTROM RAGES ON_

_Chapter 2: Dragons_

**Two years later**

"Wake up Mael-jiji," a eight year old Naruto shouted into Maelstrom's ear which caused the mighty dragon to groan out in annoyance as he stared at small blond haired mage in front of him.

"**What do you want squirt?**" the dragon yawned as he began to stand up and stretch his long body over the ground. His dark blue scales beginning to reflect moonlight off it, blinding the young Naruto slightly.

"We were supposed to start training an hour ago but you wouldn't to wake up. Now get up so we can start."

The great dragon huffed in annoyance but nodded his head and headed over to the training grounds that the two regularly used for Naruto's training. **"Fine fine let's go before I decide to fall asleep again."**

Naruto smirked in triumph and began to run towards the large training field. He had been with Maelstrom for two years and had grown a lot in that time. He was taller, now standing at four feet and nine inches with a lean muscular build, one that most his age would be very jealous of. He couldn't help but notice he was taller than he once was back in his old life but for that he was happy. Now he wouldn't be called short by anyone his age anymore. His hair was very short but still really spiky. Instead of wearing the glamorous orange jumpsuit he would wear when he was ten (in his old life), now he wears a orange sleeveless shirt with a black stripe down the middle,(Gray's shirt in Fairy Tail 2014) with black pants and black boots.

Maelstrom looked at the blond and couldn't but feel a sense of pride for his young student. He had taken to magic like a sponge taken to water. What would normally take a month to grasp a simple move, for Naruto it would simply take several days. He was basically a genius who worked very hard and wouldn't stop until he had it down to the point he would master it that or end up flat on his back passed out due to exhaustion. His typhoon magic for a eight year old was out of this world. (Yes typhoon)

_"_**_If he was in a guild, he would almost be bordering an A class mage. However if he keeps working hard enough he might just be the strongest mage in Fiore in the years to come,"_** Maelstrom thought.

The mighty dragon arrived at the field to see Naruto already warming up by doing push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks, squats and many other exercises I don't know. Maelstrom had told Naruto that even though he was learning magic, he would also have to train his body. This way he would have his own physical power to depend on and could reserve his magic. **_"Plus the kid's going to be a real lady killer when he gets older,"_** the dragon thought while chuckling.

Despite all the training that the two had done, Maelstrom was able to fit in studying as well. Since Naruto was new to the world of Earthland, he needed to learn more of its culture and history, since Mai left some parts out. On rare occasions Maelstrom would permit Naruto into heading into the nearby villages, so he could get a firm grasp on what life was like in Fiore and become more familiar with the surroundings. After their training Maelstrom would make Naruto read which surprisingly Naruto had gotten quite fond of. A complete 180 degree turn to what he use to be like. At times Naruto would meditate so he could use his sage mode but he stills has a ways to go to mastering it. At times he would practice using his chakra cloak since he can't use his jinchurriki mode because he is too young and has to wait till he is older and stronger so he can prove his worth once again against Kurama in a battle. (AN: He would make an imaginative Kurama in his mindscape, just for sparring and such. At the moment Naruto won't relearn most of his techniques until he leaves Maelstrom, only right now he knows kage bunshin and the basic chakra control)

"**Okay Naruto come here and we will begin,**" Maelstrom said gaining the blonds attention. Naruto finished doing his push-ups and raced over to where Maelstrom was standing. He stopped just a few meters from where the scaly dragon was sitting.

"**We're going to go over the technique we practiced yesterday. Do you remember what it's called?"** Maelstrom asked. Naruto nodded his head.

"It's called **_Typhoon Dragons Roar," _**Naruto said with eagerness.

"**Good," **Maelstrom said. "**I want you to show me the technique."** Saying this Naruto eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

**"Go and stand at the edge of the dock and perform said technique," **said Maelstrom as he pointed to the ocean which had a terribly made dock made by Naruto.

When the young blond reached the edge of the dock, it was shaking slightly but he was able to hold on. The blond breathed to the flow of the waves, he could feel a storm in his lungs stirring up with power to back it up. The way he breathed in and out the waves moved in harmony with it.

"Slow breaths" Naruto thought. "Feel the magic as you breathe in and out and build up inside you. Wait till you feel that spark, which pulls within you."

A minute passed and Maelstrom's face was full of curiosity. **"He's pulling out a lot magic in his attack, if he masters this fully it can probably bring down a flock Wyvern."**

Naruto felt the build of magic within and as he felt it rising. Then he felt the spark. _"Now,"_ he thought.

"**_TYPHOON DRAGONS," _**he yelled. When he did, a large dark blue magic circle with the face of a dragon appeared in front of him.

He bought his hands up took a deep breath, leaned back and shouted out an earth rumbling shout.

"**_ROAR!"_**

As our blond character exhaled his attack a force or water and wind together went through the currents of the ocean splitting it in half. After all that, there were several small hurricanes and whirlpools littering the water as far as the eye can see.

As it ended Naruto could see a Tsunami heading his way. Too shocked to move he got down and covered his head with random loose wood he found. Moments passed and nothing happened. He looked up to see the dragon raised him (partially) slapping the humongous wave destroying it.

**"You okay kid?"** he asked. Naruto just nodded his head.

"**Mind telling me why you didn't move out of the way? You're no good if you become a sleeping fish".**

Naruto took a deep breath before looking up. "I'm sorry. I just panicked and froze up. Plus I think I used a bit too much energy in the attack. It drained me a little."

Maelstrom sighed before nodding his head**. It's fine. Just don't do it again and you need to train on controlling at how much power you use.** Maelstrom looked back towards the body of water and his eyes widened at what he saw. Whirlpools started to increase in size and hurricanes moved toward other lands. He then looked down towards the bed of the ocean and narrowing his eyes he could see a medium size trench that stretched far off.

(AN: Just to refresh your minds there might be typos in this chapter and future chapters.

_"_**_Kami that was powerful. A ten year old with that kind of power is remarkable. He has gone beyond my teachings and already is a force to be reckoned with. When he gets older….oh kami…"_**

Maelstrom looked back down to Naruto and spoke. "**Despite the little incident, that was very good Naruto. That technique is very powerful; therefore don't use it on just anyone. And remember to keep good control over it. Without the right control the move either becomes too weak or becomes too strong and unstable, plus you'll be able to use less magic in your attacks. The last thing you want is to end up hurting innocents and those you care about with your own power."**

"I understand Mael-sensei. I'll keep practicing until it becomes second nature. I won't disappoint you again," Naruto said enthusiastically. "Plus… little is an understatement," Naruto panted with a smirk.

"**Then on your feet you need more training,"** the scaly lizard said with his own enthusiasm.

"**Keep practicing with your magic and don't stop until you can't move no more. If you can't move then, you have to fight my water and wind clones."**

Hearing this Naruto would have pouted and put up some kind of argument but he knew Maelstrom was correct. "Like they say" Naruto muttered. "No pain, No gain."

"**Exactly" **Maelstrom said returning to his previous spot and observed the young blond in action.

For the next couple of hours Maelstrom watched as Naruto practiced the art of Dragon Slayer magic and other magic and pretty much decimated the training field with ranged crater, cuts, scattered debris and several flooded areas and many natural disasters. **_"There's going to be nothing left of this place at the rate he is going, not even this side of the coast will survive,_**_"_ thought Maelstrom as he continued to watch the young blonds progress.

He watched as Naruto performed multiple different kinds of techniques.

"**_Wind Dragons Iron Fist," _**Naruto yelled which covered his fists with visible wind and punched the nearest rock, completely obliterating it.

"**_Water Dragons Solid Crisis." _**His body was covered in water nearly frozen and struck at random debris and boulders, destroying them with no mercy.

"**_Typhoon Dragons Ultimatum."_** Several whirlpools came out of the water behind him, floating in the air so did several water dragons, then several tornadoes and hurricanes came down and stuck the ground and water. All of the forces came together as one to make a drill twice the size of Naruto and struck the mountain a couple of miles away. There was an eerie silence and then his senses and the dragons were dulled and blinded as a flash of light formed in the distance. Both looked in the direction of the mountain to see nothing not even the coast or trees the pile of rock was on.

_"_**_Kami, the power he puts behind those attacks are impressive. But he better control it properly, otherwise he will kill us all, and then some," _**Maelstrom thought aloud.

"**_Typhoon Dragons Tsunami," _**he called out, raising his hands dramatically creating a tsunami and as it hit the coast line where the young blond was, but he stood in place with no damage done to him. Though it washed out much debris it created several trenches.

"**Alright Naruto that's enough for the moment. Go get some lunch and we will continue training afterwards," **Maelstrom was about to turn away but he sensed something. Something he didn't want to feel again the presence of a king.

"**Naruto…"**

"**Naruto we have to go NOW!"** Maelstrom roared as opened his claw for the blond to get on.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked with a scared look.

"**NO TIME TO EXPLAIN JUST COME ON WE HAVE TO MOVE! NOOOW!" **Maelstrom roared his loudest as he and Naruto flew off as fast as he could.

(Timeskip several months)

Maelstrom raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A new move you say?" the dragon muttered. He thought for a second before speaking. **"It's not every day you come up with a new move, especially one using dragon slayer magic."**

Its been several months since the pair flew away from the strong power.

"**May I ask how you came up with this move?"** Maelstrom asked curiosity filling the dragons head.

"You know where I came from right? Well you remember how my clan is named Uzumaki and how its land is surrounded with whirlpools and well I was thinking what if I made a technique that could spit out whirlpools or hurricanes at bullet like speed," Naruto concluded.

"**That would be interesting, it would imply as a destructive force and would probably explode on impact or twist about the terrain on impact, go on."**

"Well here I go…. _**TYPHOON DRAGONS UZU HURRICANE BULLETS!" **_Naruto shouted as he cupped his hands in front of his mouth and shot out three air bullets with a small blue tint to it at several groups of debris. As soon as the technique hit it shot out spouts of extreme jet streams capsizing boulders and trees and creating a small chasm even. Next there was huge blast of air scaring the ground and cutting debris in half. Then everything just calmed.

"**Geez, brat you are pulling on some kick ass moves, at this rate you might beat me hahahaha!" **Maelstrom laughed at the spectacle.

(Flashback two years ago)

_Earthland- Some Forest_

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a clear blue sky with no clouds anywhere in sight. He slowly began to stand up and looked around at where he was. He was in a big open field surrounded by trees and could just about make out a huge mountain range of in the distance. All in all this place looked nice. Kind of similar to what the outside of Konoha looked like._

_"This place is beautiful," he said as he felt relaxed when he felt the breeze._

_"What the hell?" he thought. "Why does my voice sound all childish?" Before he could get any answers he saw a large shadow overshadow him. It was big enough to even block out the sun. He turned around and froze at the sight that he saw. A creature that resembled a lizard with giant wings and covered in sky blue colored scales. A row of sharp teeth and giant green eyes stood out on the creature and he saw a giant tail swinging back and forth behind it. Plus this creature was almost the same size as Gamabunta the chief toad. Maybe even bigger. All in all this was one giant frightening creature._

_Naruto knew running would do no could so he stood his ground, but couldn't help but shake in fear and the pure power this creature was radiating._

_"What are you doing in this forest all alone little one? What is your name?" the creature asked. Naruto knew he should be frightened but when you grow up with speaking toads and dogs you kind of get use to these things._

_"I-I'm Naruto Namikaze. And HEY I'm not little," Naruto said waving his fist at the giant creature._

_The beast looked at him in surprise before giving off a roar of laughter. "You are an interesting one," the beast said. "Most humans would be scared to see a great beast such as I. And haven't you looked in the mirror you're a short ass brat. Tiny even," the beast said as he used his fingers to demonstrate._

_Naruto frowned in confusion and mad this way over to a small puddle of water. When he reached it and looked down he shouted in surprise. "What the hell is this?" What he saw was himself but when he was at the age of six._

_"Mai never told me I'd be six again. Why didn't she tell me?"_

_This now caught the dragon attention. "What do you, a six year old know of Mai the Kami? Most don't know anything about the creator of Worlds," the dragon asked with curiosity catching the young blonde's attention. Naruto chuckled as he made his way back to the dragon, scratching the back of his head._

_"It's kind of a long story," he said._

_The dragons sat down and folded up his wings and crossed its arms and legs. "Kid I got nothing but time…. Well there is lunch time but that can wait," the dragon spoke._

_"Okay fine but you have to answer one question before I tell you," he said to the dragon._

_The dragon looked at him curiously before snorting. "Humph you got guts kid asking from a dragon. I'll give you that. Fine I will answer one question and one question only."_

_"What's a dragon?" Naruto asked which to be honest caught the dragon of guard. Once again the dragon looked at him curiously. Mai didn't tell him much about dragons. (AN; if I had said anything about dragons in the last chapter lets just say Naruto forgot what it was)_

_"You have never heard of a dragon before?" he asked to which Naruto shook his head. "Very well I will explain. Dragons are very powerful creatures that many believe are just a myth due to very few ever laying eyes on us. We are creatures that have power that is rivaled by pretty much no one else. The dragons all use power of that of an element. Fire, Water, Sky, Earth, Metal, Lightning, Ice and as such I am the Dragon of Typhoons," the dragon explained._

_"Although we dragons stay out of human affairs we do care for humans, well except for some but that's not right now. We are normally solitary creatures and roam all of Earthland" the dragon said and looked at Naruto who now wide eyes full of excitement and awe._

_Before Naruto could speak the dragon interrupted him. "Now I believe it is your turn to do some explaining?"_

_Naruto sighed and crossed his legs before explaining his story to the dragon. He told the dragon about his former life back in Konoha, the life he had and the battle he fought in. He spoke about Sasuke's betrayal and his fight to the death with him. He explained his own death and the betrayal of his so called friends. Finally he told the dragon of the second chance he was given by Kami. The dragon couldn't help but have sympathy for the boy._

_"And well that's my story," Naruto said and looked up at the dragon that had an impassive look on his face._

_"You have been through a lot for one as young as you are. No one deserves that kind of treatment," the dragon spoke. "So what are you going to do now with your new life?" _

_Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure. Since I apparently have magic, I guess I should try and find a teacher and learn a form of magic. Although I don't really know where to start. This world is so new to me."_

_The dragon nodded his head before sighing. "I sense a great power in you young one. I have a feeling you will go on to do great things, I don't know what but it will be great. If I can I will help you in gaining strength. However before I say anything else I want you to answer one question. If you had great power, what would you do with it? How would you use it?"_

_"That's easy," Naruto said. "I would use it to protect the people I care about. It's them that I will grow strong for."_

_The dragon blinked in surprise. "Not a moment of hesitation," he thought._

_"But you don't have any precious people to project my lad," the dragon countered._

_"Well maybe not right now, but one day I will. And when I do, I am going to be strong enough to protect them."_

_The dragon sighed once again. "Very well then… You pass" the dragon said which confused Naruto. "Urm pass…what exactly?" he asked._

_"You want to gain power for the right reasons and not for the wrongs ones. You want power to help others and not just to help yourself. Therefore I will train you in magic."_

_"Really," Naruto shouted in excitement. He bowed down in front of the dragon and said "That's awesome. Thank you so much. What is your name?"_

_"Maelstrom, I am the mighty Maelstrom the Dragon of the Typhoons, but you may call me Mael Sensei," Hayat said._

_"Then thank you Mael Sensei. I promise ill to my best and become strong," Naruto said fist pumping in the air._

_"Very good," Maelstrom spoke. "The magic that you will is known as Dragon Slayer Magic. One of the strongest forms of magic around and known as well as lost magic. Since I am the typhoon dragon you, you will learn many as a form of Typhoon Dragon Slayer Magic."_

_Naruto's eyes lit up. He couldn't wait to begin training. He will one day be strong enough to protect the people he cared about. People that really cared about him._

_"Lets us go then," Maelstrom spoke and hoisted Naruto up onto his head. "We will train over near the coast where we will find mountains, the sea, and a huge forest. Also it's far from the population so we won't be disturbed. Know now my training won't be easy and will be hard and you will wish that you want to die and be resurrected as a chicken. But remember that it will make you strong."_

_Naruto nodded. "No one ever said getting strong was going to be easy. I'll train my butt off and become one of the strongest mages in all of Earthland. HELL YEAH!" he shouted._

_Maelstrom just chuckled before taking off into the air and flew towards their destination where they would train for next coming years. Naruto had his hands in the air as he never experienced flying before. "WooHoo! This is the only way to travel!"_

(End Flashback)

Naruto nodded and the two of them made their way back towards the cave that they took up residence in. Even though they lived in the giant cave, Naruto wanted to live like Maelstrom and made a small cave within the cave.

Thankfully they didn't move around much so he didn't have to keep rebuilding it over and over again.

As he was about to leave he glanced towards a small table just next to his bed. On the table was a slightly worn out book and a picture. He walked over to the table and looked at the two objects. Both objects he mysteriously found in a backpack he found the day he arrived with Maelstrom in the mountain area. He knew it couldn't be a coincidence and had a feeling Mai was slightly involved. However he didn't mind and was happy at the two things he knew were left for him.

He picked the first object which was a book and opened it slightly and read out the first page.

_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_

_Written by Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin._

_Inspired from a battle and experience_

He smiled thinking back to his old sensei and missed being in his old presence. He always felt safe when he was with his godfather and was the man that taught him nearly everything he knew about being a shinobi and what it meant to be one. He felt proud to hold the name that his sensei had created.

Settling the book back down on to the table, he picked up the photo and let a single tear fall down his cheek. The picture was of his father and his mother while she was pregnant with him. Both looked incredibly happy with both having a smile on their faces and each having a hand on Kushina's stomach.

Naruto sniffled a little and wiped his eye. He missed them. He missed his parents again just like he use too. He knew he would see them again one day. They said it themselves before he came to Fiore that when they next meet again in the afterlife they won't ever be separated again.

Gently he placed the photo back down next to the book. Just as he was about to collapse on his hay bed when a certain scaly dragon's voice boomed out.

**"Hey Blondie, you don't get eating soon you'll be continuing your training on an empty stomach."**

Naruto grumbled and shouted back "I KNOW YOU STUPID DRAGON JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

Maelstrom just snorted and went back to his spot he sat in that morning and closed his eyes, hoping to get a quick nap in.

For the next hour Naruto spent catching, cooking and eating fish that he would normally catch from the sea or ocean or perhaps a nearby waterfall to catch Salmon , which was also coincidentally the water he used to wash himself in. "After all it's not like we can put shower in a cave," Naruto said grumbling, missing the nice feeling of a warm shower or even a warm bath.

Naruto didn't mind eating fish most days but it made him miss his favorite of all foods. Ramen. The only time he would ever have ramen was when he would go into the nearby villages, which was rare. Despite the Ramen not being at good as the kind he would have at Ichiraku's, it still made do and he never complained. However it didn't stop him from having some serious Ramen withdrawal symptoms from time to time, much to the humor of Maelstrom.

As soon as Naruto was finished eating, the two headed straight back to training where once again Naruto began practicing the different techniques he was learning as well as trying to get the control mastered for each one.

**"That's enough training on your techniques,** Maelstrom said."**Start some body training."**

Naruto nodded. He took off his shirt revealing his lean muscular build but also the scars that covered his body. The dragon even noted that there didn't seem to be a part of his body that wasn't scarred. The most notable was the fist size scar just above his heart. You couldn't help but stare at that particular scar. (AN: Did I allow the scars to stay on Naruto I forgot)

For the next four hours Naruto spent doing push-ups with a small fire pit made under him, squats with weights applied to his arms and legs and finally running around the field with boulders strapped to his back. Naruto was able to buy weights and other work out machines with the gems he found in some abandon mineshafts that were worth a lot of money. He was able to convert the gems into money which the currency was called jewels and he got two hundred million jewels in total. Naruto was glad he was able to seal the money away at the time.

"**Not bad,"** Maelstrom said staring at the now exhausted Naruto lying on the ground panting heavily**. "In the end you did just over four thousand six hundred push-ups, two thousand five hundred squats and one hundred fifty laps round the field. Pretty good. A new record I say,"** Maelstrom said smirking.

Naruto just continued to pant heavily and rolled his eyes at the comment. "Slave driver," Naruto muttered lowly but the dragon still heard him. "**And just for that little comment, I expect one hundred extra push ups, squats and ten more laps tomorrow,"** the dragon said grinning.

Naruto just sighed in annoyance and kept the comments to himself. _"I swear, it's like having another Gai,"_ he thought.

Naruto then felt something pick him up and found Maelstrom's tail wrapped around him and began to walk back to their camp.

After 10 minutes of attempting to get his body up, he finally succeeded and began to make dinner.

"I wonder what to have, oh I know, fish again," he muttered darkly. As he sat eating his food, the sky slowly turned from blue to black and night began to fill the sky.

Naruto lay on his back and stared up at the star filled sky. There weren't this many stars back in Konoha he thought and just stared and smiled at the sky. The stars all looked alive as he saw many twinkle, and some become bright than others.

**"A jewel for your thoughts,"** came a voice as Naruto turned his head to see his father figure now sitting beside him.

"Just looking at the stars," Naruto said. "Its peaceful looking up at them, like all your troubles just fade away. It is my favorite time of day now, the night time. "

The blue dragon nodded his head. "**You know it's said that the great celestial spirits and mages of old look down on us from the stars and show us guidance. It helps many believe that we will never truly be alone".**

Naruto smirked up at the dragon. "That was pretty deep. Did you read that from some kind of fortune cookie?" he joked.

Maelstrom growled slightly at the blond. "**Watch it shorty,"** to which Naruto through his hand up in defense.

Mr. Scaly sighed deeply.

**"In all seriousness though Naruto, if you ever feel alone just look up at the stars. That way you'll know you are never truly alone and that you will have people always watching over you."**

"Thank you for telling me that Mael sensei. It means a lot to hear that."

"**And who knows maybe you'd be called 'The Midnight Mage'," **Maelstrom chuckled. (AN: This foreshadows an upcoming story)

The two then fell into a comfortable silence just gazing up at the starry sky. After about an hour Maelstrom once again spoke up.

**"You done good kid. In the years to come you might as well become a dragon or maybe a hybrid. Cause you'll become the best of them all, I just know it."** Naruto looked up at typhoon dragon with slightly wide eyes.

"Mael Sensei, after I finished my training with you I was planning to head for the guild called Fairy Tail."

"**I guess that's a good idea but you are going to learn my secrets before the festival, you are going to be a dragon of force and sheer will,"** the dragon smirked.

Naruto smirked as he thought of the coming years of training. "Hell Yeah!"

**THHEEE END**

**I HOPE THAT WAS TO YOUR LIKING**

**I was able to revise most of the chapter but there will be somethings that will not change and there might additions to before Naruto reaches Fairy Tail.**

**Also there might be a possible harem.. im not sure but I will not put up a poll just tell me in the chat…. So plz review but no flames.. and pm for questions…**

**JA NE TO THE BROTHERS BACK HOME**


End file.
